harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlene comes to town!
In this episode, Jennifer Barrett, the biggest bully ever, thinks that she can bully the Harpers any time she wants to, or that she can push everyone in Boston around because of who she is. However she soon finds out that she can't bully EVERYONE! The bully buster in this case?! Her sensible older sister, Charlene, and Charlene's other sister, Maranda Castwell Barrett! Scene Outside of Aaron Atherton's home. A tall and statuesque woman is waiting outside. She had rung the doorbell. The door opens, and Aidan Atherton, who was on Summer vacation is delighted! The woman smiles at Aidan. AIDAN: Aunt Charlene! CHARLENE (hugging her handsome nephew): Aidan! Oh, sweetheart! You've grown up so wonderfully. How are you, darling? AIDAN: Doing well. What brings you here from Seattle? CHARLENE: Well, sweetheart, I am living here now. I moved to a duplex on Tremont Street. It was time. Ever since your uncle died, I felt alone rolling around in that large old house of mine, and after I talked with your grandparents, I felt it was time to move. I have the money, and it was a good time to move. AIDAN: Did Dad call you? CHARLENE: I could never fool you, could I, darling? Yes, that was another part of it. Especially with Jennifer harassing everyone, including the Harpers. AIDAN: You know the Harpers? CHARLENE: Yes, I do. Your uncle was close friends with Michael Harper. AIDAN: Wow! You know about my friendship with Derek and Sammy, then? CHARLENE: Yes, honey. Your dad and I have kept in touch since I moved back to Seattle. He has told me everything, and he also told me about your high grades in school. I am so proud of you. AIDAN (blushing): Thanks, Aunt Charlene. CHARLENE: Where are your dads? AIDAN: They are at the restaurant. CHARLENE: Maybe we should go there and see them. That would be a good time. AIDAN: Yes, it would be. How'd you get here? CHARLENE: I drove. Quite a long trip granted, but I took I-90 straight all the way. With a few stops of course. (Enter: Sammy and Derek, Aidan's best friends.) SAMMY: Hi there. DEREK: Hello. AIDAN: Guys, this is my aunt, Charlene Barrett. Aunt Charlene, this is Sammy Forson and Derek Harper, my two best friends. SAMMY: Very nice to meet you, Ms. Barrett. DEREK: I am very pleased to meet you, Ma'am. Aidan has told us all about you. CHARLENE (amazed by Derek's very formal and polite nature): Very nice to meet you both. DEREK: Thank you. (Charlene and the boys go to her car. They drive down to the Back Bay) Cut To The Boston Bistro. It is a down time at the Restaurant. Aaron is pleased to see his ex-sister in law. AARON: Charlene, you came. (He hugs Charlene) CHARLENE: Hello, Aaron. When you called me, I knew I was needed. AARON: You know me too well. CHARLENE: I do, honey. Jennifer has done you too much dirt over the years, and I am sure you have had enough of it, just as we all have. (Out comes Rusty) RUSTY: Charlene! Hi there. CHARLENE: Rusty, dear! Great to see you again. I see you're doing wonderfully. Still taking care of my two guys! RUSTY: Always! (Charlene smiles. She looks affectionately at her family.) CHARLENE: Rusty, I am so thrilled with the way you have picked up the slack with Aaron and Aidan. After what Jennifer had done, I was not sure if they could rebound, but you and Sarah Jo were the constants that they needed. I am eternally grateful for you. RUSTY: It's my pleasure, Charlene. I have always loved Aaron, as you certainly know. CHARLENE: I know. And so did my parents. They knew how much you loved him and how much Jennifer hated him. You know, even when Mom and Dad told me that while they were pretending to side with Jennifer, they really were happy that Aaron found someone to love him. You have made him and Aidan feel safe and secure. They want you to know where they stand......and it certainly isn't with Jennifer. AARON: Speaking of which........! CHARLENE: Oh my GOD! She looks absolutely ridiculous. RUSTY: As always. AIDAN (petrified, because he fears Jennifer, and hates her on sight): Get her away from me. CHARLENE: Don't worry, sweetheart. She will not lay a hand on you. If she does, I will make sure she stops it on the double. (Enter Dylan and Sheila. They are rattled.) SHEILA: Hello there. DYLAN: Hi there. CHARLENE: Dylan, Sheila, very nice to see you again. I know you have been a target of her bullying. This time, I aim to stop her. (Enter: Jennifer. She is smugly smirking, but the smirk disappears from her face when she sees Charlene!) JENNIFER: What are YOU doing in my city?! CHARLENE: Don't delude yourself! This is not your city, sister dear! This is going to be your Waterloo! JENNIFER: How dare you! You always mess up any good thing I have. CHARLENE: Don't be so sure of that one! JENNIFER (furiously): What are you doing here?! I demand you answer me! CHARLENE: I am moving here, for good! (Jennifer's vision pops!) JENNIFER: You didn't get my permission! You have to get MY permission to live in MY city! CHARLENE: You really are out of your mind! JENNIFER (screaming): I don't care! YOU DID NOT GET MY PERMISSION! THIS IS MY CITY!!!!! CHARLENE: I don't NEED your permission! Lest you forget, Jennifer! I am older than you are! JENNIFER: I really think I am going to just have to call the police! You are not allowed in MY city! (Charlene is about to erupt!) 'CHARLENE (angrily): No wonder you got beat up by Jacqueline Haller. You had been asking for it since we were kids. JENNIFER (spitefully): Bitch! I hate you! CHARLENE: Well, that goes double for me! I would consider Shawn and Maranda more my siblings than I ever would consider YOU! Mom and Dad don't like you either! JENNIFER: How can you SAY that?! They love me! Everyone automatically LOVES me! CHARLENE: No, they don't! They do not love you! You are more than hated here, lady! JENNIFER: I'll destroy you! Donald Trump says I can! CHARLENE: You make me sick! Mom and Dad told me about your fixation with Trump! And I'm telling you to stop it at once! JENNIFER: I hate you! I hate you! '''I HATE YOU!!!!!! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do! I can do whatever I want and you cannot stop me! I hate you! CHARLENE: Well, I have no love for you either! JENNIFER: God damn you, bitch! You cannot move into MY city without MY permission! SHEILA (crossly): She doesn't HAVE to ask YOUR pemission, you evil piece of shit! JENNIFER: You stay out of my business! This is between me and my sister! CHARLENE: No, bitch! Sheila and Dylan have been victimized by your shenanigans for far too long also, and they have EVERY right to tell you what's what! JENNIFER: This is MY city! Donald Trump gave it to me! (Once again, she is lying, as she always does!) SHEILA: There is NOTHING that says this city belongs to Jennifer Barrett! CHARLENE: This is not unusual with her, Sheila. She's done this act before. She did that when we lived in Huntington Beach. She kept screaming that she owned the beach! JENNIFER: GOD DAMN YOU! GO TO HELL!!!!!!!! AARON: Get out of here, Jennifer! JENNIFER: NO! (Charlene has had enough. She grabs Jennifer and throws her out of the restaurant!) CHARLENE: I am going to keep an eye on you, Jennifer! And trust me when I say this, bitch! You come anywhere NEAR my family, I will personally destroy you! JENNIFER: Try it, you miserable little slut! CHARLENE: Oh, no! I am not the slut, YOU are! JENNIFER: I am NOT a SLUT! (She is screaming again) ''I am so damned tired of everyone saying I am a slut! I was a faithful wife! That god-damned Aaron was always cheating on me! CHARLENE: He did not! And you know that. Quit your damned lying, Jennifer! All you have done all your life is lie! JENNIFER: I am NOT a liar! I NEVER lie! CHARLENE: You just lied. Lying to you is like breathing! JENNIFER: Bitch! I will see you dead! CHARLENE: No, you miserable little snip! You will be destroyed. And I have someone else who is coming to make sure you are stopped! JENNIFER: Who?! ''(enter another person, who had come on a different flight!) ''CHARLENE: So glad you could come to help me, my dear. My true sister! ''(It is Maranda Castwell, Charlene's sister. Charlene's father is married to Maranda's mother.) MARANDA: Glad to be here, Char. Well, well, well! I see little miss Jennifer never learned a lesson, did she? Whatever on earth shall we do about her? ''CHARLENE: That is what I would want to know. MARANDA: From what Aaron and the others tell me, she doesn't learn a lesson. I heard that Jacqueline Haller beat her to a pulp not once but twice. JENNIFER: Because that damned Jacqueline Haller is mad because I killed her boyfriend! I don't like it when anyone but me is happy! CHARLENE: Shut up, Jennifer! JENNIFER: Make me shut up! MARANDA: She won't have to, Jennifer! I will! ''(Maranda and Jennifer begin to fight) JENNIFER: You evil woman! Quit fighting me! MARANDA: You should talk about being evil! You are purely evil! JENNIFER: I am NOT! I am a moral woman! I am better than everyone! Everybody LOVES me! They hate you, because you are nothing! (Infuriated, Maranda slugs Jennifer in the mouth!) MARANDA: You are the one who is nothing, Jennifer! You are FAR from being anything you described. Charlene told me all you did! You beating Aidan to a pulp! Your lies, cheating and crimes, which have landed you behind bars, which doesn't even faze you. And you STILL think you are so damned superior over everyone else! JENNIFER: I know I am! CHARLENE: You are not, Jennifer! Get that through your head immediately. Get out of this place, and never come back. JENNIFER: And why should I? CHARLENE: By the way, Jennifer, say hello to the latest partner in the Boston Bistro. JENNIFER (scoffing): Who? CHARLENE: Me. Aaron asked me to join as a partner. And I gladly accepted! You can't get rid of me if you tried! (Jennifer looked at the smug bunch in shock. She storms out of the restaurant, and she stands in the middle of Copley Square and she starts to throw a temper tantrum in public! A cop comes over and hauls her off to the nearest squad car. She screams in rage and kicks and flails. She is flung into a car and the car goes off with her screaming all the way down to the Government Center! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes